Devices such as optical transceivers, limiting amplifiers and transimpedance amplifiers often include a circuit arrangement to detect interruption of an input signal. Such a circuit arrangement is referred to as a xe2x80x9closs-of-signalxe2x80x9d (LOS) detector. One difficulty that may be encountered in an LOS detector is a mismatch between input and reference branches of the LOS detector. If off-chip compensation is employed, via a variable resistor for example, the mismatch problem can be avoided, but at considerable cost in terms of labor and additional hardware.